


I'm feeling shaken in your arms

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Gay Bar, M/M, Obito has a sexuality crisis, lap dance, stripper!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: The boys decide to fund Obito an experience of a lifetime.Or, Kakashi gives Obito a lap dance.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 20
Kudos: 135





	I'm feeling shaken in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【带卡授翻】我在你怀中颤抖](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062923) by [fluffyballトンドン (fluffy_kittens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_kittens/pseuds/fluffyball%E3%83%88%E3%83%B3%E3%83%89%E3%83%B3)



> The day I stop joking Obito has a sexuality crisis because of Kakashi and refuses to admit he might be gay is the day I die

“We’re going _where_?!” 

Obito hates the fact his friends have decided to not answer the question - or rather, repeat themselves - as they drag him throughout the streets of Konoha in the silence of the night. They’ve left the bar that’s their usual spot as soon as Asuma suggested visiting a strip club. 

The Uchiha wasn’t opposed to the proposal but once they were done drinking their respective beverages, the jerk just had to clarify:

“A _gay_ strip club.”

Obito has a rather hard time understanding just how in the hell the only man in their friend group with a girlfriend is the one throwing it onto the table. He’d understand Genma or Raido, he’d even be able to somehow justify such words leaving Gai’s mouth. But Asuma, out of all people?

Genma continues snickering behind him as he makes sure Obito can’t get out of this predicament. He sputters out the thing that he usually says when stuff that endangers his sexuality happens - his friends all know that’s an often occurrence.

“W-why the hell would I go there? I-I’ve had-”

“A girlfriend, yes, yes. We’ve heard this excuse a thousand times now, Obito,” Asuma rolls his eyes. “Unlike you, I’m actively dating one, and I still want to see some male booty shaking on the scene.”

“Well, I don’t!”

No matter how loud and convincing he tries to be, no one believes him. Obito simply sighs with resignation and continues being lead towards his doom.

* * *

They’ve been to strip clubs before and Obito usually associates them with lights that tire his eyes and music that grates his ears. But this one - aside from all the performers being male - has a much calmer, sensual atmosphere. The lights are dimmed and none of the lamps is directed into the patrons’ eyes. Although the rhythm of the music is greatly amplified with the huge speakers on both sides of the main stage, it seems muffled. The interior is all black and purple and Obito would be lying if he said it wasn’t to his liking. 

All five of them make their way to a plush, deep velvet couch that’s still empty on the left side. Obito is forced to sit right in the middle so if he looks ahead, he gets a pretty good view of the current performer’s thighs and other parts of the body he’s pretending to not be interested in. It takes him a few seconds to realise no one is saying anything and all of his friends’ gazes are focused on him. When he notices it, he finally clears his throat and his eyes dart from one familiar face to another and he prays he’s not blushing already.

“S-so what are we here for? Just to watch?”

“Oh, so you wanted us to take you straight to a brothel?” Raido snorts with laugher. “Never thought you’d open up so quickly, Obito.”

“N-no, that’s not what I meant!” The Uchiha yells a bit too loudly again - something he does too often and the blush on his cheeks only deepens. He’s truly hoping for a lot when he thinks the poor lighting of the club hides his expressions. 

“Well, we can just enjoy the shows they put up for everyone,” Asuma says with a shit-eating grin. “Or… We can pay a little extra just for you.”

He points at one of the doors at the back with his thumb. His smile quickly spreads to the other faces around Obito and the Uchiha realises he might be doomed.

“No, thank you,” he cuts shortly. But it’s like no one is listening anyway.

“5-minute private dance is fifty bucks if I remember correctly.” Even Gai isn’t on Obito’s side anymore. 

“Ten dollars each is really not that much if we’re doing our good friend a favour,” Asuma is already fishing out his wallet. “Here, I’ll even pay your share so you don’t have to, Obito. My treat.”

He finishes with a wink and soon all five bills are in his hand. Obito can’t believe what’s happening and as Asuma gets up to go ask a dancer, he tries stopping him. Emphasis on _tries_ , because two other hands stop his arm from getting a hold on his friend’s jacket. Though he wonders if he’ll keep calling them his friends after the night with the way things are going.

Obito stares at Asuma who talks to someone standing near the private rooms and hands them the bills. As the person is about to leave, he leans in and whispers something into their ear with a smirk and the club staff member laughs. Asuma comes back with a triumphant smile and claps his hands.

“Okay, time for you to get going!” His cheery voice sounds like it’s filled with mockery. “The Hound Room is waiting just for you!”

“H-hound-”

Obito chokes on his words as all of his friends push him off the couch and urge him towards the door Asuma is pointing at. 

“Good luck, Obito!” 

“Enjoy the best five minutes of your life!”

He completely ignores their parting words as he marches towards the back of the club. Thankfully none of the other patrons seems to pay much attention to him. He mentally scoffs, remembering this is a normal thing for everyone else. His face can’t get any hotter, though, and they all must be either taking him for a guy who’s just lost a bet or for someone who’s afraid of being caught. 

Obito simply thinks anyone who wonders if he’s struggling with his sexuality is wrong. Sure, he does call a guy or two cute sometimes and then tries to take it back. But he’s only dated girls in his life before. Well, one girl, who’s ended up being his best friend, but still. He knows he can’t give those jerks he calls friends the satisfaction. 

As he stands in front of the room with the little dog sign, he steels his resolve. It’s just five minutes, he can get through it. He chooses to ignore the fact his face still burns too much and takes a deep breath. He’s a college student, for heaven’s sake, and he’s allowed to do dumb stuff. But this visit will _not_ change anything. 

Obito grabs the doorknob and enters the room. The stripes of red and blue lights along the walls surprise him, they make the space look completely different from the rest of the club. But of course, he’s not there to admire the interior design. 

In the middle of the room, there’s a single chair. And in that chair is sitting a man hiding his face behind a porcelain white mask. Obito’s gaze quickly takes in his entire appearance. The performer has messy, silver hair and his skin is rather pale. He’s not too muscular, though his body is well defined, most likely due to his practice. 

Of course, he’s also dressed in even less clothing than the men dancing on the main stage. In fact, aside from a black thong barely covering his crotch and a pair of white heels on his feet, Obito can’t spot anything else. The dancer’s chest, back, ass and legs are all for the patrons to see and admire. 

Without a word, the stranger beckons for Obito to come closer and he gets up from the chair in a swift, fluid motion. He still has his hands on the back of the chair, waiting for his next customer to sit down. He stands behind the Uchiha’s back as the music starts playing. Obito’s brain focuses on trying to recognise the song for exactly two seconds before his thoughts fly out of the window. 

The soft fingers knead his shoulders and he feels the dancer sway to the beat. He leans down and chooses to whisper, his voice just a tone louder than the smooth music.

“Just enjoy the moment, there’s no need to be tense.”

Obito bites down on his bottom lip as he hears the teasingly lowered voice. He absent-mindedly answers with a small nod and hears a chuckle from the other. The digits continue to work their way down to the shoulder blades and he feels the dancer press his chest against him. A soft sigh escapes the performer’s lips and he rubs once, twice to the beat before leaning away. 

He walks around Obito, now stopping to his side to drag his fingers over his arm. He feels the Uchiha’s muscles with just the fingertips and suddenly dips down with the beat drop. He crooks the mask just a little bit so Obito can catch a peek at the bottom part of his face. He spots a beauty mark under his mouth. When the performer slowly stands up, it’s his mouth that now travels over Obito’s skin. It’s just his breath that teases his flesh, the lips don’t actually touch him.

But that’s more than enough to steadily crumble Obito’s resolve. His eyes are fixated on the dancer and he can’t say he hates the other’s efforts. If anything, his body screams at him to stop thinking about stupid things like the fact they’re the same gender and just enjoy himself. The puffs of hot air send goosebumps down his back and he has to swallow thickly.

The dancer smiles softly and now stands in front of Obito, his hands back on his shoulders. He spreads his legs just a little bit and the heels give him the advantage of being able to show off his ass when he leans down. Obito can’t look anywhere else but at the hips that gyrate in front of him, slowly entrancing him with the music. 

When another beat drop comes, the performer pushes himself away and runs his hands over his body. He makes sure to look Obito right in the eyes as when the customer has his own gaze fixated on those slender fingers. The Uchiha stares at them travel along the column of the dancer’s neck, over his chest - even making a little show of flicking the nipples. They roam down his sides and over the curve of his ass before sliding to the front, narrowly avoiding the crotch and finishing on the inner thighs.

He takes a step forward and Obito’s brain can’t register the motion of him sitting down in his lap. The Uchiha blinks and realises there’s a weight on his legs. The dancer truly is a professional, not granting him anything more than a smirk at his now straight-up terrified expression.

His fingers dance on Obito’s neck, the touch so featherlike it causes ticklish tingling on his skin. The Uchiha’s breath quickens and he tries to focus on anything else, he looks at the silver hair gently swaying with the rhythmic movements of the dancer’s head. But he can’t do it for too long, as he feels one hand leave his neck and take a hold of the white mask. 

The mask gets tossed aside and Obito has to clench his fists around the edge of the seat when he sees the performer’s face. His brain straight up malfunctions, taking in just who exactly is now feeling his chest through his shirt with his fingers. It’s his last shred of dignity that prevents him from screaming and pushing him off, he holds onto it even though his face is most likely deeply red.

They haven’t seen each other for a few years but Obito one hundred percent sure the person sitting in his lap, knowingly smirking at him, is his former classmate, the stupidly pretty genius who’s good at anything he tries, Hatake Kakashi. The Uchiha has had his suspicions already because the beauty mark on the left side of his face paired with silver hair is too distinct, yet he’s still hoped it would be a total stranger.

Because when Obito thinks about the times he’s called some other boy pretty, he always thinks of Kakashi. And right now the very same Kakashi is slowly grinding his hips down on his thighs, looking at him with seductive, half-lidded eyes. Obito can tell, though, he can see it in the dancer’s eyes that he’s recognised him as well.

But it’s Kakashi out of all people, so he’s not freaking out, he’s not blushing furiously. Obito won’t even feel his fingers twitch because Hatake Kakashi is too good and too pretty to make a single mistake. 

And he spots that his customer isn’t thinking about the dance as he tangles his fingers into Obito’s short dark hair and leans closely. The Uchiha feels his hot breath on his lips, they’re so close all it would take for him is a tiny movement and their lips would meet in a kiss. Obito hopes Kakashi somehow doesn’t hear his heart hammering in his chest from the proximity, even though the performer still has one hand on his chest. 

He just hears an amused huff and Kakashi leans back, smoothing Obito’s shoulders before holding onto them more. The dancer seems to have had enough of his patron admiring his face as he throws his head back and rolls his hips right down Obito’s crotch. 

That completely does it for the Uchiha’s barely contained hormones and his member twitches in his pants, quickly forming a bulge under the fabric with each consecutive roll of Kakashi’s hips. But Kakashi doesn’t mind at all, he doesn’t cease his movements. In fact, the background song seems to be reaching its climax and the dancer’s efforts feel more intense now.

Their eyes meet once again and Obito feels if they keep gazing at each other like this, he’s going to cry. Out of all the people he’s tried to resist, it just has to be that stupid Kakashi, the source of him ever questioning who he’s attracted to. He wonders if Asuma actually knew who works in this club and asked for him specifically to doom Obito. He knows he’s going to be a laughing stock among his friends now. 

But once again Kakashi can tell Obito is thinking about things he shouldn’t occupy his head with at the moment. And so he gently cups his face with both hands, his thumbs caressing his cheeks in sensual movements. His eyes tell Obito to just look at him, relax for those last remaining seconds of the dance and not think of anything. 

Obito doesn’t want to close his eyes, in the end, he’s entranced by Kakashi’s looks. The song slowly fades out and the dancer finishes by spinning around in Obito’s lap. The circular grind makes the Uchiha’s leg twitch because heavens know he’s had enough of it teasing to drive him crazy. 

Kakashi smoothly slides off Obito’s thighs and leans down to pick up the previously tossed mask. He makes sure to give the Uchiha a good, full view of his ass as he bends over. He even looks over his shoulder and gives him a playful wink once he makes sure Obito’s eyes are transfixed on his curves.

“Thank you for your patronage,” Kakashi says as he finally stands up. He’s got a lazy smile on his lips and crosses his arms, waiting for Obito to get up. “Hope you enjoyed yourself.”

Obito wants to answer that the dancer damn well knows just how much he’s enjoyed it. He was grinding on his boner for a good minute. The Uchiha glances at his lap and sighs shakily, not knowing how the hell to return to his friends with this kind of an aching bulge. 

Kakashi seems to catch onto his dilemma and gently touches his shoulder for attention.

“Go right after you leave. The bathrooms are behind the stage.”

“What?” Obito raises both eyebrows in a lost expression. He’s still fully red as a tomato in the face, especially when he looks at the dancer’s pretty expression again. 

“Unless you want to show your friends you appreciate their gift,” Kakashi chuckles. “It’s up to you, I don’t judge.”

Obito realises just what Kakashi is implying and wishes the earth could open up underneath him and swallow him whole. He definitely doesn’t need any other reason for the others to tease him to his death. 

“T-thanks,” he mutters and quickly gets up to finally leave once and for all. 

“Do come again, cutie.”

Obito doesn’t look back at Kakashi because those words cause another unnecessary movement in his pants and when he slips out of the room, he swears he hears the other’s laughter. 

There are first times for everything in life, Obito thinks. His first time getting a lap dance went much different than he’s imagined. But aside from his stubborn brain, no other part of his body is complaining as he directs his steps right towards the bathrooms. 

He can still feel the ghost of Kakashi’s touches on his skin, the way his fingers pleasantly tingled his flesh. Obito quickly finds a free stall and locks the door before looking down at his pants again.

“I hate you,” he whimpers with as much anger as he can muster. “Stupid Kakashi…”

Today seems to be a day for a lot of first times, it seems. But when he can choose between jerking off to the thoughts of a man and going back to his friends to hear Asuma and Genma laugh their asses off that said man has given him a boner… 

Obito decides to spend the next five minutes imagining that pretty silver-haired face moaning under him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi and talk to me on my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/obkkfkr)


End file.
